


The Right to Bare Arms

by Sorran



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Banter, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, porn star Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Eric check out a group of potential new recruits for Alexandria when Eric makes a surprising discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right to Bare Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is a silly one-shot (a crack-shot! - see what I did there?) follow up to [To baldly go](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5394476) and will make much more sense if you read that first. ;)

Aaron and Eric have been tracking the ragtag group of potential new recruits for a few hours and are watching them settle down for the night when Eric suddenly elbows Aaron in the ribs.

“Oh my god, Aaron, are you seeing what I’m seeing?” he whispers excitedly.

“No”, Aaron murmurs back, as calm as Eric is excited. “What are you seeing?”

Eric indicates the man who has seated himself with his back to a tree a little way away from the rest of the group, obviously on guard duty, with a tilt of his head. “That guy with the crossbow. That’s Daryl Dixon.”

Aaron lowers his binoculars and turns to look at Eric with a frown. “Who is Daryl Dixon?”

“Who is… Seriously, Aaron?” Eric sputters, albeit quietly. “The really hot guy from ‘Right to Bare Arms’! You know, shoulders, perfect arms, amazing cock, that guy.”

“Good one, Eric”, Aaron smiles and raises his binoculars again, returning his attention to the group of survivors.

Eric shakes his head. “I’m not kidding Aaron. That’s Daryl Dixon”, he insists.

“Are you serious?” Aaron asks, binoculars forgotten in one hand, mouth open and eyes wide.

Nodding fervently, Eric grins: “Cross my heart and hope to die. I’d recognise those arms anywhere.”

“Hot damn”, Aaron breathes. Then the corners of his mouth quirk up into a wicked smile that slowly spreads across his entire face. “We are so recruiting them", he beams. "That’ll brighten up Deanna’s endless potlucks no end.”


End file.
